


It Started In Kansas

by BarbieDollx12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieDollx12/pseuds/BarbieDollx12
Summary: An angel case takes them to Kansas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Chapter one of something longer. Please feel free to comment with edits.

Dean was tired of racing; he didn’t know when it had even become this way. Seeing how many times he could brush against the back of the hand that stuck out of that ridiculous trench coat. Gripping a shoulder while he was leaning over him explaining something on the laptop, even a hand on the small of his back while Dean moved Cas out of his way. He didn’t even know if Cas noticed the way he couldn’t get enough of him and he didn't have any idea how to make it less painful. This is what his time with Cas had turned into, a race to see if he could satisfy the urge to have physical contact with the angel before he poofed away again.

Sammy seemed preoccupied with whatever he was looking up so Dean took a few quick moments to just stare at the face across the table. He knew that he could get lost in those eyes, the very same ones that he had seen coming at him in the barn all those years ago. Rubbing his shoulder, Dean sometimes imagined that the handprint was still there. His whole life he's been independent, taking care of himself and Sammy and damn proud of it but he would trade almost anything to have that back; the reminder that somebody thought he was worth enough to pullback to life and not let go until he was safe. That somebody thought he deserved to be saved even if he didn't. 

“Dean?” Sammy was looking at him like he had already said his name three, maybe four times. Instead of snapping back, he kept his irritation in check. It wouldn’t help his mood if he had Sammy asking why he was so pissy. “You interrupted me staring at my angel that doesn’t even know how much I need him,” probably doesn’t qualify as an acceptable answer. 

“Yeah Sammy, I heard you. You want to drive Five hours to a tiny town in Kansas to check out people showing up dead with their eyes burned out. Angels, right Cas?” 

“That does seem to be the logical answer but I don't understand why an angel would be going rogue like this.” Cas was looking down at the map, eyes turning dark with confusion and a hint of sadness. 

“Well it would probably be helpful if you tagged along, you could ride in the car with us if you wanted to.” Dean hoped that desperation wasn’t leaking into his tone, “Or you could poof there since that makes more sense.” 

“I wanted to touch up the angel proofing on the bunker but otherwise I don’t have any other plans for this afternoon so it is possible that I take you up on your offer of transportation.” Dean couldn’t help but be a tiny bit hopeful.

“Okay, if you two are done making eyes at each other, we should probably head out.” Sammy didn’t even let Dean start his complaint, “We will stop for food when we get there; grab a granola bar or something.” Dean couldn’t keep the cringe off of his face. Sam will never succeed with his mission to get Dean to eat healthier. 

“Whatever, grab your shit and lets get going. Cas, you'll know where to find us when you're done with the angel crap.” Grabbing his bag they went their separate ways. 

 

They weren’t an hour into their drive and Sam had already settled in for a “nap” in the backseat. So much for a driving partner to “switch off when your eyes start to feel heavy,” Sammy could sleep straight through a 15 hour drive. Five hours to Salina, Kansas was going to go real quick for his gigantic moose ass. This was going to suck.

A rush of air and pressure up his entire right side from his ankle to his shoulder happened to be the last thing on the planet that Dean was expecting. If he was a man that was easily surprised, he might have screamed loud enough to wake up Sammy from Alaska.

“The angle proofing seems to be intact, the bunker is still protected. You are welcome.” Cas didn’t seem at all concerned that he was completely tucked against Dean’s side. “I thought your brother would be up here so the middle would have been the ideal spot to be.”

“You didn’t think the backseat was an option?” Dean wasn’t surprised and all too grateful for the way this angel thought. He knew it was about time for him to make a comment about personal space even though the feeling of having Cas pressed against him had lit his whole right side on fire. “You know there is a whole other side of the front seat that you could sit on.”

Cas looked over at the rest of the bench seat and seemed to consider scooting over.

“I see no reason to move, your have the bumps on your arms, that means you are cold. I will stay close and help to provide body heat.” Dean was probably 69 shades of red from his head to his damn toes. He wasn’t about to argue, instead he just prayed to whoever would listen that Sam kept right on sleeping. 

The fire from his right side was slowly starting to spread through his whole body and the goosebumps were certainly not from being cold but Cas would never know otherwise. Never had something as simple as pressing against somebody him caused him react this way. When had Cas become this important or had this kind of impact on him?

There had never been a specific moment now that he was thinking about it. He remembered every accidental brush and bump becoming warmer and warmer, the baby blue eyes becoming easier and easier to get lost in. Maybe it had been this way from day one. The fact that Cas has saved him from Hell definitely made him feel some type of way. Cas had probably been this special from day frikkin one. The way he was starting to need Cas was something he had never expected though. Hoping for a case that would require some angel insight, needing a little extra muscle in a tough spot, any excuse to get Cas within an arms length. He wasn’t even sure how far this was going to take him.

“Are you and Sam prepared for this case?” He hadn’t been expecting Cas to be the one to break the warm, peaceful silence that had settled over them. 

“Yeah, as prepared as we ever are. Besides, we have you. Probably just some crazy angel who got his feathers all ruffled.”  
“I am worried.” Dean couldn't help the surprised look he shot over as Cas. Not that he could turn his head without basically breathing in Cas’ ear. “Do not look so surprised, angels typically do not attack human for a simple case of “ruffled feathers.” It just doesn't make sense and I do not want you getting dragged into matters of heaven. It could be very dangerous for you….. and Sam of course.” Dean was seriously confused now. Was Cas saying that he was worried about Dean? Yeah, he had thrown Sammy’s name in there but it was more of an afterthought… right? 

Maybe he was looking too far into things, “We’ll be fine Cas, we always are. If anything starts to get weird, you get on angel radio and we leave it up to you and the boys upstairs.” Cas looks incredibly unconvinced and Dean cant really figure out the look Cas is giving him. Of course, Cas being Cas, he has his head turned and could lean in just an inch or two and have his lips pressed against Deans slightly stubbled cheek. 

“Okay, scoot over, I’m pretty warm now, thanks.” If those lips were going to be that close they better be about to kiss him. There was also the part where he had been wondering if Cas would mind the stubble and that shocked the hell out of him. He had to figure this out and it wasn’t going to happen less than two feet from the angel he couldn’t stop thinking about and it was making him anxious. He only started to calm down when they finally passed the “Five Miles to Salina” sign. Time to wake the moose up.

“Sammy, you're a shit driving partner.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diner date... kind of.

Finally settling into the hotel, Dean was just about ready to raise hell over the fact that he still required a greasy burger and pie. Sam insisted that they needed to get set up first so they wouldn't walk into anything unexpected. This really meant that Sam wanted a chance to get out his laptop and set up shop. Dean wasn’t having it.

“Thats it, I'm going for food whether you are coming with me or not.”

“I said a few more minutes, why cant you ever just wait and put the case before your stomach?” Sammy was giving him the bitch face and rolling his eyes.

“You know what, I’lll bring you back some bunny food, I'm leaving.”

“Dean, I will accompany you.” Cas was already opening the door to head back out to the impala before he had completely finished his sentence. 

“There, you two go on your date, come back less grumpy and bring me a salad.” Dean was too hungry to make a snappy response because Das had crossed the room and grabbed his arm.

“We will indeed go and make sure Dean comes back less grumpy.” Dean hoped to god that sammy was looking at the laptop instead of his ridiculously embarrassing blush. The comment he could handle but the hand firmly grasping his arm with concern was definitely too much. He wished it could stay there but knowing it was only going to make things worse, he brushed Cas off.

“I’m not even that grumpy.” With that they headed out to the impala to find the closest food source. 

The booth was a little too small and Dean couldn't stretch his legs out at all without brushing against Cas’ legs. he tried to just keep his legs tucked beneath him while he enjoyed his double bacon burger and what were quite possibly the best french fries he had ever eaten.

“Cas, you gotta try these fries.” He really just wanted to see the look of enjoyment that he hoped Cas would have.

“I do not require food, Dean.”

“It’s not always about requirements, Cas. Sometimes you to do things just because they’re frickin awesome.” He couldn’t ignore the strange look he was getting from Cas at that statement, “Like enjoying french fries or seeing a movie or having dinner with a friend. Doing things because they make you happy or because it… it’s enjoyable.” He may or may not have tripped over a few of those words trying not to think of things Cas might enjoy. 

“What other things do you find enjoyable besides french fries?” Cas was leveling Dean with the most falsely innocent stare he had ever seen in his entire life and he could have sworn the whole fucking earth just halted on its damn axis. 

“Pie?” Dean wasn't even sure how he had managed to get that one single word to make it out.

He could swear that Cas was just having a good time watching him squirm and he had no idea what the hell was going on. 

“What kind of pie is your favorite?” Cas’ legs were suddenly in Dean’s personal space pressed up against his under the table and he was looking at Dean waiting for an answer and Dean damn near said that his favorite flavor is angel. His whole body was tingling just from the way that Cas’ legs felt as they brushed up against his. He wanted so badly for this feeling to just go away, to stop wanting to jump across the table and find out what new things he might enjoy way too much. 

“I’m a fan of good old fashion apple pie, to be honest, but i will never turn down a well made pie.” 

“Maybe you could teach me to make an apple pie for you sometime, Dean, I think I would like that very much.” Cas seemed to be serious about this instead of the teasing tone he had before, almost as if he would genuinely be happy making an apple pie just for Dean. He wasn’t sure if he should make a joke or actually be serious. He wanted so badly to know what Cas was thinking and what was going on with himself. 

“I bet you'd make the best apple pie I have ever had, Cas.” He couldn’t help the smile that turned into bubbly feeling inside of him when he saw just how happy that single sentence had made Cas. He was basically glowing with excitement at an opportunity to make Dean happy and they both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not a lot, in all fairness it kind of a drunken rambling that i was hoping to get out while i was thinking about it. Sorry, in advance. Please let me know what you think!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still dont know what im doing but thanks for bearing with me

Back in the impala Cas had almost gotten in and slid right to the middle, pressed up against Dean before thinking of their conversation earlier and remaining on his side. A mix between disappointment and relief flooded through Dean. They headed back to the motel in a comfortable silence, while Dean seriously thought about Cas king him an apple pie, flour smeared across his cheek, butter leaving shiny streaks along his jaw. Tasting like salt and sugar.

Pulling up to the room, Dean was still trying not to think about the way that Cas would taste. Sam was already opening the door to the back seat and sliding in by the time Dean had come back to the real world.

“Head to main street.”

“What are you doing back there?” Dean was sure that his confusion was evident.

“I figured, Cas was already up front and your diner date must have gone well so i didn't want to ruin your day.” Sammy was set on being a dick today; great.

“I will move to the back.” Dean was sure there had been the quickest sad glance at him before Cas offered to move.

“No. Sam got into the back, leave his ass there. At least you wont try to change the music.”

“See, I was right. The diner date did go well.” Sammy was happy to sit in the back smirking at Dean in the rearview.

“Worry about the case and not our date dumbass. You came out of the room on a mission, whats up?” He couldn’t help but feed into his brothers bullshit and he was in a good mood: the date had gone well.

“You guys are going to drop me off at the local records office and then go talk to the witness. Says she saw the whole thing from her car. Also said she was lost trying to get home but it was in a back alley at night and its a known spot for drug deals so they haven’t taken her seriously. I sent the address to your phone. Stop here, I’ll see you kids later.” And with that, Sam was out of the car off to a nerd kingdom in that dusty records office, leaving him alone with Cas again.

Cas was looking at him very curiously, “Does he seem to be ditching us more often lately?”

“I don’t know man, tired of being stuck with me?” Regretting this as soon as he said it, Dean was holding his breath waiting for an answer.

“No, not at all! I do enjoy spending time with you. It is nice learning more about the things you enjoy.” Cas responded with urgent sincerity.

“Whoa man, its alright, I was kind of joking. I’m…” Dean’s arm was across the car grabbing at Cas’ chest, gripping his shirt and Cas in turn grasped at Dean’s hand with his. The other driver hadn't even seen the impala when he ran the red light almost t-boning them. Dean had somehow gotten the car over to the curb and was trying to catch his breath before he looked over and realized that Cas was still holding his hand to his chest. It’s the natural reaction in bad driving situations to grab for what you care about to keep it safe.

“That was close, you okay Cas?” Cas slowly lowered Dean’s hand to rest on his thigh and was still holding on with one of his. slowly weaving his fingers through Dean’s.

“That man was driving like an assbutt.” Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the way Cas seemed more annoyed than freaked out. He also still hadn’t let go of Dean’s hand. Cas had even begun absently tracing circles on Dean’s hand with his thumb and was giving Dean goosebumps again.

“You are cold.” Cas was scooting over next to Dean before he even finished the sentence. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” The lie couldn't hurt right? He couldn't help it. They had just avoided a really bad accident, having good luck for a change; they were out doing what they do best, solving cases together. Cas was holding his hand more lovingly that anybody had for as long as he could remember and was pressed warmly against his side and it felt right. For the first time in along time, everything felt right.


End file.
